


Living in Colour

by OhTheTerrifyingRarityOfTruth



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Artists, Artist Yaku Morisuke, Blind Character, Blind Nishinoya Yuu, Ennoshita is only mentioned, Everyone Needs A Hug, M/M, Nishinoya Yuu Needs A Hug, No really a whole lot of pining, Pining, Tbh most of these characters are barely there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 07:36:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18846550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhTheTerrifyingRarityOfTruth/pseuds/OhTheTerrifyingRarityOfTruth
Summary: "And they whiled away the time dancing to a beat that both could hear, under lights that only Morisuke could see."There was a distinct lack of NishiMori/YakuNoya fics on here, so I present to you the fic that took way too long to write (like two months. Seriously). Basically Nishinoya's blind, and Yaku is an artist!Another work from my childhood, so bad summary, but I really liked it when I found it, so time to post it. AU.





	Living in Colour

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my favourite pieces I wrote when I was younger, and I hope you all enjoy just as much as I did when I found it sitting on my laptop. Im from the UK, and so am hopelessly clueless about schooling systems elsewhere, please excuse any inaccuracies stemming from this. Neither am I blind, so Im sorry about that.  
> However, English is my mother tongue, and the only language I speak fluently (I've almost given up on French and Arabic) so absolutely no excuses can be made for bad grammar and spelling.  
> Based off of the song "Living in Colour" by Frightened Rabbit.

"C'mon! Just one night. And you won't even need to worry about me getting drunk, because Kiyoko will be there, and I want to impress her." 

"You want to take me to a club, Ryuu! I can't go. Clubs are really noisy, and noise is...disorientating."

"Oh." Tanaka felt horrible now. He had forgotten how much his best friend's disability affected him, as Nishinoya was so adept at most things it was easy to think he was perfectly normal. His only tell were his eyes, their honey brown irises unfocused and 

"You know what, Ryuu? Fine. I'll come,  but only if you act on your promise and stay sober enough to help me." He paused. "Who are we going with?"

"Thanks, Noya! We're going with a bunch of artists. It's a gallery celebration or something. Suga's going, and Kiyoko, and three others called Futamata, Ikejiri and Yaku. Suga works with them."

\--------

Yaku was working on a painting of one of his high school volleyball matches when he heard his phone ring. It was playing the irritating ringtone that Suga had picked out for himself, so Yaku let it ring a little longer to irritate the other before sighing and picking it up.

"What do you want?"

"I'm hurt. Is that any way to greet your best friend?"

"You aren't my best friend."

"That's irrelevant. So, you remember I said we were going to the club to celebrate our exhibition's success?"

"Yeah. How could I forget, when it's all you've been able to talk about for the past three days?"

"Well, I invited Tanaka, and he asked if he could bring a friend with him. I just wanted to know if it was okay with you, and I already said yes."

"So you called me to tell me Tanaka was bringing a friend," Yaku said dryly.

"Yes."

Yaku promptly hung up on him. He had work to do, god damn it!

On the other end of the line, Suga put his phone down and turned to Futamata and Ikejiri. 

"Well, that could have gone better." He smiled.

\--------

_I am floating, I, I am floating_

__With my eyes closed, with no sails_ _

Just as Noya had expected, the club was incredibly disorientating. Tanaka told him that it wasn't any better for him; the strobe lights may have looked cool, but you couldn't take a step without getting one in the eye. However, they managed to reach the bar where three of the five artists were waiting without too much difficulty. The real difficulty was introducing everyone to Noya. He had only been given very brief physical descriptions of each person, which weren't of much help to a blind man.

"My name's Futamata Takeharu. Pleased to meet you!" Futamata's hand was slim, but not feminine, and his voice wasn't entirely at odds with the deafening music.

"Nishinoya Yuu!"

"I'm Ikejiri Hayato." Ikejiri's grip was more tentative than Futamata's, as if he wasn't quite comfortable with their surroundings. His hand was calloused, more than a painter's would be, but they still held a similar deftness.

"I'm Kiyoko Shimizu." The next hand Noya shook was definitely that of a woman. It was smooth, and Noya was sure her nails were painted to match her clothes, whatever colour they were, in the way that all artists used colour.

"You're just as much of an angel as Tanaka said!" Nishinoya complimented. Even without his sight, he could tell that Tanaka was blushing furiously beside him.

"Thank you. Oh, by the way, have you met Yaku yet?" Kiyoko asked.

"No. Tanaka mentioned him, though. Is he here?"

"Suga dragged him off to dance. They're over there." Noya could tell she had pointed, but he had no idea of the direction. Before he could ask, though, Tanaka leaned towards him.

"Over to your right." Noya nodded. That seemed to be where the most noise was coming from.

"If you don't mind me asking, Nishinoya, what happened?" Kiyoko's voice again.

"It's fine to ask. And you can just call me Noya. I fell off of a climbing frame trying to get a ball when I was nine. I got a concussion and my optic nerves were damaged so severely it caused permanent blindness."

"That's horrible!"

"I've gotten used to it. The one thing I miss is sports, I think. I was going to join the volleyball team at my middle school, Chidoriyama, but then this happened."

"So, do you...Oh look, here come Yaku and Suga now!"

Nishinoya turned towards where he imagined they must be. As he did, he heard an unknown voice call his name.

"Nishinoya, do you want to dance?"

_Am I dancing, am, am I nervous?_

Noya felt himself nod. He didn't particularly want to dance, but he really wanted to know the owner of that voice better, and dancing with him would be a perfect opportunity. He took two steps towards him, and was suddenly holding the hand of a man he assumed was Yaku. The hand was different to those of his other friends. It was smaller, but only slightly, and rougher and inexplicably strong. The hand dragged him through the mass of moving bodies, to a spot with a little more space for the two of them.

_You were asking, you, you were asking_

__And with two steps, I'm saved_ _

"I'm Yaku Morisuke!" There was the voice again. It was shouting to be heard over the noise now, and closer, but it was same one.

"Nishinoya Yuu, but I think Suga already told you about me! Thanks, Yaku!"

"Call me Morisuke!"

"Okay! Call me Yuu!" And with that, they whiled away the time dancing to a beat the both could hear, under lights that only Morisuke could see.

_Living in colour, living in colour_

__I can see the paint on your toes_ _

__Living in colour, living_ _

__Even in the blackout, I know_ _

\--------

"Dude, he was so pretty. Like, you know how you talk about Kiyoko, he was that pretty." Yuu was lying on the couch in his shared apartment with Ryuu, talking to him as he moved around the room cleaning up for when the others arrived.

"Bro, I may be a fireman and not a doctor, but I  still diagnose you with the gay." 

"You already knew that, Ryuu. Especially after that whole fiasco with Daichi in second year."

"Yeah, but on a more serious note, I know you want to talk about your precious Yaku, so go on. How could you tell he was pretty?"

"His hands were nice. And his voice was nice. And he danced amazingly, and he didn't seem to care that I couldn't see, and he's just so perfect, Ryuu!" At this, Yuu rolled over onto his stomach and groaned.

"Aww, poor baby Noya has a crush. How absolutely darling." Tanaka put on a horrific attempt at a British accent for this.

"Shut up, Ryuu."

\--------

Yuu was still lying on the couch when the doorbell rang. It startled him out of his half-asleep state and he fell on the floor. He groaned. It was Morisuke's voice that made him realise that Ryuu had let the offending bell-ringers in.

"Are you okay?"

"Morisuke! I didn't realise Ryuu let you in! But yeah, I'm fine!"

"My hand's up here, if you need it."

"Thanks." And there the hand was again, strong and warm and  _Morisuke_. Yuu was pulled up to standing, facing his saviour.

"I hope you don't mind, but we brought a few more people with us today. There's Kenma, another artist and one of my best friends, Tetsurou, Kenma's friend, and Oikawa, Suga's best friend. Tetsurou and Oikawa work in Tokyo. They come up to visit us sometimes."

"Awesome! But, uh, can I shake everyone's hands? I know it's kind of weird, I just need to put a hand and a voice to a name, since I can't, you know, see."

"Oh, uh, yeah! Sorry." Yuu heard someone snicker. "Shut up, Tetsurou!"

After Yuu had been introduced to the other three, Tanaka suggested they all walk down to the cafe that adjoined the gallery for lunch, an idea to which they all readily agreed.

\--------

It ended up with all eight of them staying at the Black Phoenix Cafe for almost four hours, and Yuu noticed that not once had anyone mentioned his lack of sight, or even alluded to it. His only friends had been Ryuu and Suga, but he felt that it would be nice to hang out with these guys again. They had just started conversing with him without batting an eyelid (Not that Yuu could see their eyes). They had accepted him even more than he had himself.  _Yes,_  he thought,  _these people I have never seen and will probably never see, are my friends now. And I have Morisuke to thank for this._

As if on cue, Morisuke turned to him and asked a question. "What about you, Yuu?"

"I'm sorry, what were we talking about?" Yuu gave a nervous laugh.

"It's okay! We were just discussing our old school days, and our sports clubs.

"Oh. I never really could do much. And before my accident we didn't really play proper games. But I wanted to join a volleyball team!"

At this point Kuroo started speaking. "Kenma, Yakun and I played volleyball together in high school! I was a middle blocker, Kenma was my setter, and Yaku was the libero! When I was in my third year, we had one of the best defenses in Tokyo, and Yakun was the best of all of us."

"Kuroo, stop. We weren't that good. I wasn't that good."

"Woah, Morisuke, that's so cool! I wanted to be a libero, but I couldn't, so I gave up and became a blind TA instead!"

"That's a pretty big change," Kuroo replied. 

"Eh, it's okay. Eleven-year-olds are actually quite nice."

"What do you teach?"

"Mostly I help in the Maths department, but I do a lot of other things, like History and PE."

"One of my best friends is a PE teacher! Wait, Yakun, where are you going?" Over the murmur of his other friends conversing, Yuu could hear the squeak of a chair being moved.

"Just home. I've got some stuff I need to do to prepare for our next exhibition at the gallery, and a project I need to start. It was really fun though, for all of the four hours we've been here. Bye!"

Suga jumped up. "It's been four hours!? I should probably go. I promise Daichi we could watch a movie tonight!"

It was Oikawa who replied. "Sit your ass down, Koushi. Sawamura isn't going to reject you when you eventually ask him out just because you temporarily forgot movie night."

"I know that, but I need to go anyway. I'll see you all later!" And with that, everyone else started to trickle away with promises to 'do this again some time' until it was only Kiyoko, Tanaka and Yuu left.

"Are you leaving now, Kiyoko?"

"Not just yet. I need to ask Ennoshita if he'll let Suga and I use the coffee machine before work tomorrow while we finish the mural. I'll see you soon, I hope." She turned and walked away.

"Did you hear that, Yuu?! She hopes she'll see me soon!"

\--------

  _Weeks gone by, I was weak_

__I was paler than a pine box that holds bones_ _

"Yuu, dude, you're wasting away. Are you okay?"

"It's been four weeks, Ryuu. Do you think he's still alive?"

"He said he was working on a new project, so he must still be busy."

"But what if he contracted some horrible disease? Or was hit by a truck?"

"He didn't."

"But what if he did?"

"You're worrying too much. He isn't dead, I promise."

"But.." This time, Yuu was cut off by Tanaka's phone ringing. He stayed quiet as Tanaka answered the phone. After a brief conversation with Suga on the other end, he hung up and turned to Yuu.

"Suga wants to meet us at the gallery in fifteen minutes. Are you okay with that, bro?"

"Of course." Yuu said weakly. He had a feeling that he had no choice in the matter, and that several someones were conspiring against him.

\--------

As soon as Yuu walked into one of the studios at the back of the gallery, he knew for sure that people were conspiring. There were at least two more people besides Tanaka and Suga in the room, and Yuu was fairly sure that one of them was...

"Morisuke?"

"Hey Yuu."

"Yaku, dude, he honestly thought you were dead-"

"Shut up, Tanaka! You're almost worse than Kuroo."

"So you four have been talking this whole time? I feel so betrayed."

The last person in the room started talking now. "I actually had very little to do with it." Ah. Kenma then. "I don't even know why I was dragged here."

Suga was quick to answer him. "You weren't actually dragged, per se..."

"I was dragged."

"Well, we dragged you here because you're pretty, and we need more pretty things in the world."

Now it was Morisuke's turn to interrupt. "Suga, you've been spending way to much time with Oikawa. Now can we move on to why we're here?"

"Yes, I agree. I'd like to know what's going on here. I may be blind, but I'm not deaf."

Morisuke took a breath. "Okay. Well, I haven't been around recently because I've been working on a piece. For you."

"Thanks, Morisuke! Though I think most of it would be lost on me..." He trials off and chuckles nervously.

"It's not a painting this time. It's... I guess I should show you." Yuu heard movement, and then there was weight in his hands. It was a wooden statuette, polished smooth, but that wasn't what made Yuu hold his breath. The figure was diving for a ball, and Yuu knew instinctively that the artist had been in a similar position several times, it seemed so natural.

"Morisuke, how? I thought you only..."

"Painted and drew? Yeah. Ikejiri taught me. I wanted to do something you would appreciate." He  chuckled nervously.

"I can't believe you did this for me! Why did you do so much?"

"I... okay, this might sound a little weird, since we've only known each other for maybe two months, but I kind of admire you a lot? And I was wondering if you'd come on a date. With me. Yeah. Um."

"Are you serious? Of course, Mori! Thank you so much!"

_Mark my mouth_

__Whisper that the sickness will go away_ _

There wasn't a verbal reply, just the sound of a step and the feeling of Morisuke's arms around him and Morisuke's lips on his. Yuu gasped and suddenly the lips were gone. Morisuke started spluttering an apology from in front of him.

"I'm sorry, was I too fast? I should have asked-"

"Calm down, Mori, it's fine!"

"It was you, you know."

"What was me?"

"The carving. I based it off of you, because you wanted to be a libero."

This time it was Yuu who embraced Morisuke, Yuu who kissed Morisuke, and Yuu who realised for the first time that maybe feeling was just as good as seeing, if not better.

_Living in colour, living in colour_

__I can see the paint on your toes_ _

__Living in colour, living_ _

_Even in the blackout, I know_


End file.
